Kain Able
Certainly not one of the 'good guys', Kain Able is a Tyran born mercenary who took any job he could to get his next 'fix'. A loner and a seldom happy man, Kain usually indulges himself in legal and illegal drugs masking away his depression. =Biography= Early Years Kain Able was born to Kiara Able a prostitute in the slums on Tyrus in 55 AF. His single mother is an opiate addicted prostitute who did her best to raise the child to be better than his mother, to be a good man. But in the drug infested slums, there isn't much one can do but hope the disease wont spread. Sadly, the disease did spread. Unbeknownst to Kiara, Kain began to peddle drugs in an attempt to make extra money for his mother. Being a small child, he could smuggle loads of narcotics in quick recession. Curious about the product, Kain tries the drugs he was carrying. This began his downward spiral into the dark world the slums created. At age thirteen, Kain was snorting, smoking, and shooting up Tukeong practically everyday. Dwarf Star The death of Kiara Able was a dramatic event in Kain's life. Only fifteen years old, Kain was shocked to find that his mother had died from a combination of sexually transmitted diseases. In a downward spiral of depression, Kain took every single drug he had in his possession in a period of seven months to hide away his inner feelings. Kain, now out of a home with not a soul who gave a damn about him, he began working for a crime syndicate that ranged all throughout the Southern Rim. When he turned eighteen, he was made a guardian for the crime syndicate Dwarf Star. His daily routine was to protect the dealers, the transporters, and the manufacturers. Being a brutal man with no regard for the lives of humans and aliens, Kain developed a reputation for being hyper deadly. Feared among the ranks of Dwarf Star but respected and valued by the higher ups, Kain would have been given a higher position but his addiction ruled out a coveted position. During his work with Dwarf Star, Kain often killed many people under the orders of the men who ran the organization. Who these people were, what families they had, and why their lives were forfeit is of no concern to him. The only thing that mattered was the job getting done with his payment waiting for him. A man like Kain is very dangerous with no official allegiances. Contract Work When Kain was 30 years old the Tyran Civil Defense Force convicted him of multiple counts of murder and possession of illegal substances. They jailed Kain and prepared him for execution. But, the Tyran government saw the potential for the man's uses. They issued Kain a chance to redeem himself. Kain will work as a contractor for the government, performing various missions instead of doing time. For his work, he will get paid by the government and acquitted of his crimes. His work officially began in 85 AF all the way to the dissolution of the Tyran government in 89 AF. It was during his work for Tyrus that he meets July. Unbeknownst to him, July is an Exile, a being from another galaxy whom arrived to Mjolnir on a colony ship with one hundred of her own kind. The two were often sent on various missions together in the span of their government contract. The two would eventually develop a trust among one another. Two assholes drawn to each other by their dislike of everyone else. Nothing developed passed the stage of 'friends with benefits'. Kain was in Ossyria before the invasion by Tyrus. He was tasked with leading a group of mercenaries, taking out key leaders, escorting Ossyrian informants, and kidnapping. Returning home, the Tyran government begins the invasion of their former allies. Kain was off world in 89 AF when the Ossyrians counter attacked the Tyran planet, turning the world into an irradiated wasteland. Now out of an employer, Kain sought mercenary work to fuel his addiction. =H.M.V= Kain has always been fascinated with Earth dinosaurs as a child and even as an adult. So when he heard about Tzeenosaurs, one can only image the excitement that went through his mind. When he was contracted by the Tyran government, they allowed him to construct an H.M.V of his own instead of using the Tyran Khimeras. it was then, that Kain created Torok.